


A toad, a princess and a wedding

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ prompt; The Charmings are marrying off Princess Emma, but during the wedding, the big, bad, Evil Queen Regina shows up and steals Emma away. Turns out its a plan between the two, because the princess is secretly in love with the Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A toad, a princess and a wedding

The blonde princess walked down the abyss with her father at her side, the veil covering her face and hiding the fact the she was looking downwards; counting the minutes and seconds she still needed to wait.

At the other side of the abyss, smiling smugly, Killian waited for the princess to arrive at his side, commoners and nobles whispering about the beauty of the soon to be couple, talking wonders about the strength and remarkable features of the groom. Snow waited happily just a few steps behind where Killian was, smiling proudly at her daughter who waved at the audience before turning an accepting his father last kiss on her forehead.

Everything was ready and yet, the green eyed princess kept fumbling with her dress as Killian retired the veil from her face and winked at her, making Emma recall the time that the arrogant man had promised her he was going to have her not matter what.

He believed he had won but Emma knew otherwise.

The nobles seated and the ceremony begun with the priest talking briefly about the young couple and their own stories while both Snow and Charming cried a little at the sight of her daughter getting married.

And then, between the praises and a few muffled sobs the main gates of the hall opened, making a few nobles remember a time where those same gates had opened in just the same way.

The Evil Queen entered as terrible as ever dressed completely in black leather and lace that seemed to be painted against her body. Chocolate eyes and deep red lips glistened as she moved abnormally fast until her hands were a few inches away from the young couple, her eyes locking with the princess for a second before she turned completely and faced the reign, her right hand glowing because of the fireball she had just created.

“I once promised the two of you that I was going to take everything away from you” She enunciated as Charming draw his sword and tried to attack the evil woman who laughed and shook her head making the King turn into a toad under the terrified eyes of his subjects. “The next one who tries to interrupt me will be turned into a fly” She informed Snow with dark mirth and the Queen swallowed hard before loosening her own grip in the now abandoned sword. Killian run and hide behind one of the noblemen, cowardly trying to make himself invisible.

“As I was saying I promised that, to all of you and yet I didn’t do anything. I let all of you think that I could be deceived” She continued. A few nobles nodded at that but cowardly hide their heads when the Queen looked at them perversely “So now, today, in this very same place I enunciated my vengeance… the Princess is going to come with me”

Snow screamed and the toad jumped towards the Queen but it was already too late, a thick purple mist covered both Emma and the brunette beauty and soon enough loud cries could be heard all over the hall.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the kingdom Emma was kissing the beautiful brunette senseless inside the black and purple carriage of the queen.

“I think you overdid it with the toad” She commented with a little small curling her lips but the Queen moved on her hands dismissing the accusation.

“He is going to be fine in a couple of hours and he will stop his impulse of eating bugs after a week. That would teach them to try to marry my princess with some mindless peasant” The terrible Queen muttered under her breath before letting the blonde kiss her once again.

“They are going to try to go after me right?” Emma whispered after a few more minutes in which the carriage kept moving silently.

“Probably, but we will worry about that later” The older woman said “Much, much later…”


End file.
